By Nodoka
by Afrohawk
Summary: After a strange incident, one girl must trek across her entire campus to do what she must. Will she return her already crazy class to normal, or will other things get in her way...Rated M for possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**By Nodoka**

This is my first Negima so go easy on me guys. I just had a pipe dream to write this because I'm waiting for Hikari to show up! (If you don't know what I'm talking about, read Century Sleepover). In any case, since I can't continue at the moment, I'm just going to write this up while I have the time. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!? or Mahou Sensei Negima. They belong to their creators. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything had been as it should've. Ever since the girls of 3-A came back from the past and broke the contract between Asuna and the Devil, everything went back to normal quickly. As they had many questions for Negi-sensei, like his powers and stuff like that, things went back to normal after the next day. And surprisingly, even Asakura-san was very secretive about it, saying "she didn't want to have her precious teacher turned into an ermine. No story is worth that."

Asuna, out of all of them, was very, very confused at what happened, considering her entire past just changed with a blink of an eye. But, she got over it and eventually calmed down. For now anyway.

"Nodoka-san." Negi-sensei said calmly, waking the girl from her daze.

"Oh, sorry!" She answered, trying to cover up.

"Read page 67 please, Nodoka-san." Negi answered.

"O-Okay!" She replied nervously, standing up with the book in her hands. As she read, Negi reflected on everything that just happened.

_Man, what's going to happen now? _Negi asked himself. _I've given a pactio to every single girl in the class, not to mention a ghost, a robot and a vampire. How that makes sense I'll never know…_He looked up to see Nodoka still deep in reading the page as the others followed along in their books. _And all these girls…they'd love to keep my secret, I'm sure. But things are gonna get a lot more complicated now. _

"Negi-sensei…" Nodoka said while blushing, snapping her teacher out of his thoughts. "I'm done."

"Oh yes. Thank you, Nodoka-san." Negi-sensei replied. From there on, the lesson went smooth as ever, and the bell came sooner than young Negi thought.

"Well, I have to go to a meeting, class. So, see ya later!" The child teacher announced on his way out.

"See ya later, Negi-sensei!" The entire class chimed. As soon as he was out the door, the entire class huddled up into a circle.

"Alright, so, everyone know what's going on tonight right?" Ayaka asked.

"Yes, yes, we got it. Tonight we're all going to an all girls sleepover at your house. I don't think anyone in this class could possibly forget that," Asuna answered smugly.

"Alrighty then. Guess there's nothing to discuss, meeting adjourn—"

"Wait a second," Konoka interrupted. "What do we do about Negi-sensei?"

"What do you mean?" Nodoka asked shyly.

"Well, everyone knows that a boy can't come to an all girls sleepover."

"Okay, then what's the big deal?" Asuna asked.

"Isn't Negi-sensei afraid to sleep by himself in a big room?" Konoka inquired.

"Yeah? So? It's just one night, he'll be fine."

"Yeah…but you never know what could happen to him by himself…" Konoka replied.

"He's our teacher, and a mage for that matter, why would we need to worry about him?" Asuna answered coolly.

"He may be all those things, Asuna," Ayaka answered in a serious tone. "But he's still just 10."

"So?! He's faced demons, powerful mages, and giant dragons! You think staying in a room by himself for one night is going to kill him? C'mon, get real!"

"That is true, but he's still just 10! After all he has his own fears, right?" Ayaka asked. Asuna sighed and paced the room around each and every girl. Finally, she submitted and came back to the circle of discussing girls.

"Alright, so what do you suppose we do? Have someone stay behind and keep him company?" Asuna joked.

"That's a great idea!" Ayaka squealed. Everyone in the class (except for Asuna) beamed with excitement of having a job of staying behind with Negi. But then, some of them sighed, knowing the sleepover would be a one time thing, something not even Negi would get between. "I shall take the glorious honor of staying behind myse—"

"No." Asuna said simply, placing her palm in the middle of the blonde's hair.

"Why not!?"

"Well, for one. The sleepover's at YOUR house, stupid. I'm sure you wouldn't want us to wreck the place while you're here. And two, we don't trust you. Who knows what you could do to Negi-sensei while we're gone." Yue inquired, taking another sip from her apple juice box.

"Yue's got you pegged there, Iincho." Asuna added, smirking.

"Aww…" Ayaka sighed. "Well, who's it going to be then? How 'bout you Konoka?"

"No can do. If I don't go, that means Setsuna can't go, and that would be wrong to Setsuna," She answered happily.

"Makie?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss sliding down your banisters all night for the world!" She smiled, bouncing up and down.

"Mana?"

"Are you paying me?" She asked seriously.

"No."

"Then that's your answer."

Ayaka sighed. "Fumika and Fuka?"

"What now?" Fuka asked.

"We want you two to sleep with Negi-sensei."

"W-W-Whaaat!?" Both pink haired twins yelled, a hard blush shown across their faces.

"No no no, I'm not ready for this type of commitment!" Fuka yelled.

"I'm not a big girl yet!" Fumika screamed, running around the room with her sister behind.

"Wait, we're not talking about that kind of 'sleeping with him'!" Ayaka screamed, trying to calm the twins down. In the end, they ended up running out the door, screaming something about they weren't mature enough for it.

"Nice." Asakura laughed.

"What about you Asakura?"

"And miss the chance of getting some monstrously huge scoop at your house? No way!"

"Ku-Fei-san?"

"Sorry, but no."

"Kaede?"

"No can do."

"Haruna?"

"mmmm….nah. No thanks."

"Asuna?"

"Are you kidding me? I've see enough of that brat as it is. No thank you."

"Yuna?"

"Sorry, I wanted to practice at your house. Your auditorium is awesome…"

"Ako?"

"Don't wanna."

"Akira?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Will anyone do the job!?"

No one said a word. Everyone just looked at each other nervously, saying nothing. Finally, one brave girl stepped up.

"I-I will do it." Nodoka said. Haruna winked at Yue, who couldn't help to smile at her friend's bravery.

"Alright." Ayaka submitted, slamming a huge contract with over 50 pages on the table. "Sign the contract."

"Eh!?" The rest of the class screamed.

"This contract states all the stuff you cannot do to Negi-sensei. The punishment for breaching the contract is…well, let's just say you don't want to know." Ayaka answered. The shy girl gulped and signed her name on the bottom line.

"Alright, we're good to go!" Konoka squealed.

"We leave at 6:00 girls, so be at the train station by then!" Asuna yelled as she ran out the door to pack.

**Meanwhile…**

"So, you understand now, Negi-kun." Takamichi said.

"Yeah, I understand." The child teacher responded.

"Good. As long as you can be absolutely sure the girls will not say anything, you're free to go," Konoemon answered. "But man, that's one amazing story. Go in the past 10 years, making a pactio with all the girls in your class, and defeating the devil as well as getting rid of the curse on Asuna. It's amazing all that you did didn't mess up the timeline, let alone actually pass by the Magic Association. I was actually surprised myself after hearing that they'd let you off so easy."

"Yes. Such a story while still in training wouldn't usually go by the Magic Association so easily. You're a very lucky man, Negi-kun." Takamichi added. Negi smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I only wonder how the rest of the year is going to go."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Kamo answered. "After all, you've got 31 partners on your side. That's pretty good for a 10 year old." He snickered. _It's also great for my wallet. 31 pactios total times 50,000 ermine dollars equals jackpot for Kamo! _He greedily smiled and slipped back into his owner's pocket.

"Well, you're free to go Negi. Good luck," Konoemon said, turning around in his chair. Negi bowed and walked to the door. "Oh, and Negi."

The boy turned around and answered, "Yes, sensei?"

"Don't push yourself too hard."

"O-okay." And with that, he left.

"How did that story pass in the Magic Association anyway?" Takamichi asked.

"They figured that since it was to help humanity, it was okay."

"But wasn't it just Asuna-kun?"

"Yes, that is true. But it was considered something so unbelievable that punishing the boy for trying to save her would just be cruel. After all, all he did was go back in time, risk the entire space time continuum, reveal his secret to 31 girls, and fight hell itself to save her. You got to admit, he did a lot of risky things to save that girl."

"That is true, but when you say all those things together, it sounds really bad to me." Takamichi added with a hint of worry.

"Haha, I guess you're right. But that, the one reason they didn't revoke his powers completely was the fact that they think that boy will have a great future. After all, he _is _the Thousand Master's son."

"Hmm…I suppose you're right." Takamichi answered as he walked out of the room.

"Heh heh, my, what a boy indeed." The old man said to himself as he gazed out the window.

**Back with Negi…**

"Ehh!? You're all going out for a girl's sleepover tonight?" Negi said, dazed.

"Yeah, it's going to be really fun! It's a shame you can't come, Negi-kun." Konoka said, packing her pajamas in a suitcase.

"But why can't I?" Negi pleaded.

"It's an all girls sleepover, Negi-bouzu. Meaning no boys." Asuna answered as she packed another pair of clothing.

"But this is an all girls school and I'm here."

"That is a good point, but you're a teacher. There are other male teachers here as well, so the answer is no." Asuna responded as she closed her suitcase. "Well, that's it for me. Ready Konoka?"

"Yep!" The brown-haired girl answered as she closed her suitcase.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. But it's gonna be real quiet tonight." Negi sighed.

"Oh don't worry. Someone volunteered to stay behind and keep you company," Konoka said, causing Negi to perk up a little.

"Huh? Who is it?"

"You'll find out when she gets here." Asuna teased as she winked at him.

"Aww…Asuna-san, you're so cruel." Negi whined.

"Yes. Yes I am. We'll see you sometime tomorrow, Negi!" She waved as she closed the door, leaving poor Negi behind.

**Meanwhile…**

"I can't believe you actually volunteered! I'm so proud of you!" Haruna yelled happily at her shy friend.

"I-I-I…Thanks?" Nodoka responded nervously.

"Well, you've got the whole night with Negi-sensei, Nodoka. Do your best." Yue told her as she finished packing.

"Y-Yeah…" Nodoka said. _The whole night with Negi-sensei…_She thought.

"Well, we're going to go to the train station early, I suggest you get to his room early too. You know, so you can ease into the moment." Haruna teased mischievously.

"Wh-wh-what?!" Nodoka yelled nervously.

"She's right, Nodoka. If you go too late, you'll lose your opportunity. He might even be sleep when you get there. Try getting there early so you can just talk, that way it won't be so awkward later on." Yue added.

"Oh…okay."

"Good, well, we're off! Good luck Nodoka!" Haruna said as she left the room. Just as Yue was leaving, she gave her friend a stern, trusting look to signal exactly what she wanted to say. Then, without a word, she was gone.

"Ah…What do I do now?" Nodoka asked herself. She looked at her 3 most private possessions on her dresser. Her 3 books that she made extra care to take care of. One, her card that transformed into her mind reading book, a talent that came in handy on pretty much all occasions. Then, there was her diary, which she started writing about a month ago just to get her thoughts out. And then, there was her own creation, a book she started writing not so long ago. A book she'd probably be ashamed to ever let out, a very perverted love story.

She blushed, remembering all the things that just came to her by accident. She'd one day decided to write them down to try and at least release them, but the thoughts only ended up getting worse and more developed. If anyone discovered those thoughts, of course her "bookstore" lifestyle would become a whole 'nother deal. Sighing, she decided to take all three of them with her. She might get some free time anyway, so it was okay to have them just in case.

After quickly changing her clothes and grabbing her books, she quickly scurried off to her teacher's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hope you liked the first chapter. I'm planning on evaluating a lot more on Nodoka's little book, it'll almost be like telling a second story at once. Well, Read and Review peeps.


	2. Chapter 2

**By Nodoka**

Welcome back. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Note: **This chapter contains a partial lemon. It's not a full one because the characters involved don't go all the way. But, just to let you know.

Key:

"**Incantation**"

"Speaking"

"_Thought"_

_Emphasis _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!? or Mahou Sensei Negima. If I did, there would've been more males. At least 2. :p**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nodoka slowly walked toward her teacher's door. As slow as she was walking, she reached it very quickly, partially because she lived right next door to him. She watched the door, just imagining what Negi could possibly be doing and how he'd react to her. On the one hand, it wouldn't be too bad, but she and Negi had a very awkward and complicated relationship. She _did _confess to him after all, so her showing up to sleep with him would be a bit "taking things a bit too fast", not to mention incredibly embarrasing. Well, for any girl it would be embarrassing. She glanced at her outfit to make sure it wasn't too 'showy' or anything. A regular pink pajama outfit of little kittens dancing around. That seemed good for a normal girl image right?

She slowly reached for the door, her heart beating faster and faster and she got closer to the knob. Then suddenly, she stopped when she came up with an idea. "_I…could read his thoughts now. Maybe it would make things less awkward." _She grabbed her pactio card from out of her pajama pocket and whispered,"Adeat." The card transformed in a poof of smoke into a book, one she'd come to be very familiar with. She opened the book and focused her thoughts toward the room, and her teacher. And slowly, words and a picture of her favorite teacher frantically pacing the floor magically appeared on the page.

"_Oh…what am I going to do!?" _Negi thought as he frantically walked around in circles in an attempt to think. "_I know someone's coming, b-but who knows what could happen! W-what if it's Iincho!?" _Pictures of all the perverted thoughts Ayaka would probably do to poor Negi flooded the book, and she quickly turned away, blushing. Then she realized she had stopped reading his thoughts and frantically flipped the page back to continue her mind-reading.

"…_No wait, Asuna-san teased me when she left, there's no way it could be Ayaka. I don't think Asuna would be able to live that down either." _He started to laugh a bit as he sat on the couch. "_Well, who could it be? Besides Ayaka, everyone else in the class is pretty cool. I'm sure she wouldn't send Ku-sensei or Kaede-san. Probably not Mana-san because she only does things when she's paid. And that leaves out Evangeline and Chacamaru because they wouldn't want to hang out around here anyway." _

He smiled as he looked out the window, a cheery orange sunset painted across the sky. "_Well, I'm sure it won't be too bad. Everyone else in the class is pretty nice, so I should be fine." _Nodoka quickly closed the book and gulped. She lightly tapped on the door and took a step back away from it. She could hear his footsteps, slowly walking toward her, getting louder each second. She could feel her heart rapidly speeding up step after step. Finally, the door creaked open and her 10 year-old crush showed up at the door, a bit surprised at her arrival.

"Nodoka-san! Hello!" Negi greeted.

"H-hello Negi-sensei. M-may I come in?" She asked, playing with her fingers nervously. Negi immediately realized her night apparel and knew she was the one Asuna sent to spend the night with him. Only one thing crossed his mind when he realized that. "_This is going to be one interesting night…" _He thought.

"Sure." He answered, beckoning her in the room. She smiled weakly and walked in, looking around the room in the process. It was pretty clean, even though she had heard it got pretty dirty sometimes, especially when Negi and Asuna had gotten in arguments. She set her bag of books in a nearby corner and sat down on the couch as Negi closed the door and sat on the bed.

They sat in silence, they're eyes never looking at each other, but staring at everything else they could possibly look at to try and escape the awkward tension between them. Finally, after a minute or so, Negi spoke up. "S-So…Asuna sent you, am I right?"

"Y-yes, she said you had a f—" She stopped in the middle of her sentence. _If I say fear, he might beat himself up for it…_She thought. "Yes, she said you might want some company since everyone else was leaving." She corrected, smiling a bit to cover up her mistake.

"I know…" He sighed and lowered his head. "I didn't mean to trouble you Nodoka-san. It's my fault for having such a stupid fear. And now you're stuck here with me…"

"I-It's okay, Negi-sensei. I wanted to be here, so…"

"But I made you miss the sleepover. And all for my selfish actions. Even if I didn't ask for it, when Asuna told me someone was coming, I didn't stop her. I could've, but I didn't. And now you're here, missing one of the biggest sleepovers of 3-A, so I've heard anyway. Maybe it'd be better if I were alone…" The little Englishman slowly curled up into a ball on his bed and sighed deeply.

He felt like crying, or at least and not caring who saw it. After all, he was supposed to be tough, a leader, a teacher they could depend on, not a cowardly boy scared of the nightlife. Even if it wasn't his fault, he couldn't do anything about it. It was one of his deepest fears ever since he was little. Well, more little than he was now.

He train of thought suddenly stopped when he felt a small, warm arm around his waist. His eyes slowly found their way up to her sparkling blue eyes and her sweet smile. And coupled with the glow of the beautiful sunset, she shined with a radiance that could only remind him of his sweet sister back home.

"You…don't have to be alone, Negi-sensei," She replied gently, taking him out of his curled up position. "Everyone has their own fears, even the bravest warriors have had some fear in their lives. I…I know that you think you need to be strong and all, but you're still ten, Negi-sensei. It's okay to be afraid sometimes. Just don't let it get you down too much."

Negi sat up, wiping away his imaginary tears from his face and sniffing. "Besides, it's not like Asuna would take no for an answer anyway," Nodoka joked, giggling. The 10-year old boy cracked a smile and laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," He grinned. "T-Thank you, Nodoka-san." He returned her warm smile with one of his own, gazing in her eyes as she did the same. He could feel his face slowly getting closer to hers as his body subconsciously leaned toward her. She too had leaned in closer, with a look of pure love spread across her face. She brushed one of her purple locks away from her eyes as their faces became inches away from each other. Both of them could feel their body temperatures skyrocketing quickly as they were mere centimeters away from that perfect kiss.

"Negi…sensei…" Nodoka whispered, her breath grazing the skin of Negi's lip.

"Nodoka…san…" He whispered back as he closed his eyes for the kiss.

"My my, I never knew you too were this close." Said a devilish voice, resonating from behind them. Negi's eyes bolted open to see a small, floating 'thing' with a face of a demon. "Oh, don't mind me. Keep going."

"Who are you!?" Negi questioned defensively, causing Nodoka to snap out of her trance state and look at the mini-demon. The small demon smirked.

"I am known as many names. The destroyer, the causer of pain, the demon slayer of the north," The thing responded as it lifted its arms to its head. "But you may call me…" It grabbed the area around its head and pulled it off, revealing the familiar face of mini girl and a hairstyle matched only by one person.

"…Little Setsuna-chan!" The chibi girl chirped in her normal high-pitched voice, smiling and giggling all the while. Negi sighed in relief, and Nodoka swore she almost had a heart attack.

"Oh, you gave me a scare for a second there…" Negi responded as he sat at the edge of the bed. Suddenly, a black blur burst through the open window and spun around quickly like a tornado. It swirled at an extremely fast pace until finally it hit the ground, causing a large gust of wind to spin around in a circular motion.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" A devilishly deep voice laughed maniacally from the darkness as it rose in the air. "I HAVE ARRIVED. BOW BEFORE ME MORTALS!!!" Little Setsuna sighed and smacked the dark creature upside the head, revealing another girl in chibi form.

"Knock it off, Lil' Kono-chan." Lil' Setsuna said.

"Sorry, this is my first time doing this so I thought I'd make a good entrance, Lil' Secchan!" She chirped, grinning sheepishly at her mini friend. "Besides, you did it too!"

"Yeah that's true!" She giggled.

"Umm…guys…" Negi interrupted nervously.

"Oh yeah right! You missed it, Kono-chan! Negi-kun and Nodoka were getting all lovey dovey with each other," she exclaimed happily, puckering our her lips at lil' Konoka.

"Awww, how cute!" Lil' Kono-chan smiled and danced around in the air.

"N-no, wait! It's a misunderstanding!" Negi yelled, trying to calm down the miniature versions of his students. It was bad enough Konoka was always so lively, make her any stupider and she'll bounce off the walls more than an 8-year-old with a year's supply of candy.

_Literally._

"Y-yes!" Nodoka interjected. "We weren't doing anything that a teacher and student aren't supposed to do if that's what you're thinking!" Negi sighed and slapped his forehead with his palm.

"You know," Negi murmured to his purple-haired student, "That's not helping."

"R-really?" She murmured back. He sighed again and pointed toward the two chibi girls, who were giggling and blushing like, well, school girls.

"Wow! Wait till Asuna hears about this!" Lil' Konoka said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"W-Wait!" Negi yelled, trying to keep the other girl there. But soon, Lil' Setsuna was gone as well, leaving only a scrap of paper and smoke in her wake.

"A-ah!" Nodoka screamed as she lost her balance on the bed.

"Nodoka-san!" The teacher yelled back, trying to keep her from falling. But he only ended up getting caught with her in her descent, and they both fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"Oww…" Negi moaned as he picked himself up off the ground using the support from under him. Unfortunately for him, that support was not the ground, but Nodoka. More specifically…Nodoka's honkers. (A/N: Lol)

"A-are you okay, Nodoka-san?" He said, completely ignorant of his 'support'.

For about 5 seconds anyway.

"Ehh?!" Nodoka squeaked out at the feel of Negi's hands on her chest.

"Aah, Nodoka! This isn't…I mean…" But before he could finish the sentence, Takamichi burst through the doors and yelled, "Is everything okay!? I heard a scream and…and…" He stopped when he realized their very compromising position. Then he smiled.

"Well, I've heard of reports of teachers with younger students…but this just takes the cake…" He said teasingly, smiling all the while pervertedly and teasing little Negi at the same time.

"No wait! This isn't…" Negi tried to cover up, but before he could, his gray-haired mentor was already at the doorway and walking out. But right before he left, he smiled again and said, "Good luck, Negi-kun."

"Wait!" Negi screamed as he chased after him. But as soon as he was out the door, Takamichi had vanished in thin air, leaving little Negi out in the hallway. The child teacher sighed and slowly went back to his room, then closed the door quietly and sat on Konoka's bed, leaving a confused bookstore on the ground, blushing and looking at her breasts to remember his touch.

'Great, now everyone thinks I'm a pervert…' Negi thought to himself harshly as he sighed. He opened his eyes to find a nervous Nodoka holding out a heart-shaped box of chocolates. "Chocolates?" He said out loud.

"Y-yes!" She said, opening the box. "I made them earlier but I wanted you to be the first to try them. I mean if you wanted…"

"Oh sure! Thank you!" He grabbed a particularly heart-shaped piece with a caramel coating and popped it in his mouth, smiling at the taste.

---

One certain creature was crawling around in a sea of girls, looking for his target. He inched his way through room after room, through the chaos of one room and the quiet of the next, trying to find it. He finally stopped in a room where a massive pillow fight was going on between some of the more 'playful' girls. And by the way it looked, it was just more than a pillow fight, because it looked like some of them were getting knocked the hell out. He grimaced when he saw Makie take a brutal hit to the face and fall back about 3 meters where she got hit. He gulped and pressed on.

Pillows and shouts were soaring through the air, and even when the most vicious of hits was administered, girls would just fly right back up as if it were nothing. Even Makie was already back on her feet with a pillow in hand to attack the person responsible. It was like World War II: Pillow Addition.

He stopped in a nearby corner to watch the nearby carnage. Once he finally took a deep breath, he was able to scan the room and find his target, as well as identify some of the fighters in this war. From what he could see, it was a fierce free-for-all between martial artist specialists Kaede and Ku, gymnast Makie, Konoka, miss bodyguard Setsuna, gossip queen Haruna, rich girl Ayaka, the twins Fuka and Fumika, and of course, Asuna.

And from what he could see, each of them had a reason of their own to be engaged in combat. He could tell that the twins suggested the whole thing because they seemed to be having the most fun. Makie had joined a long with Kaede and Ku Fei while the two twins were smacking each other on the heads. Then Ayaka entered and got madder than a bull, but Asuna just explained it was all in good fun. Then they eventually got into an argument, and thus joined the pillow war. Then Konoka, seeing all the fun, wanted to join too and Setsuna joined to protect Konoka.

Now, all the girls, combating one hell of a match, were before the white ermine. Only problem was separating his target from the rest of the group without getting himself killed. He watched as Asuna and Ayaka were engaged in a serious battle, unlike the other less serious little play fights, so he knew it was one hell of a risk. He gulped for the second time that day and leaped high into the air and onto Ayaka's shoulder.

"What the…rat!" Ayaka screamed, not recognizing the magical ermine. Asuna, on the other hand, took full opportunity of the situation and whacked the blonde girl right upside the face just as he leaped off her shoulder and onto Asuna's. He chuckled a bit as Ayaka fell to the floor like a freshly cut tree in a sea of millions.

"Nice one!" Asuna exclaimed to her little partner in crime. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. They both laughed as they left the room, leaving the rich blonde flat on her face, completely knocked the hell out. "So, why aren't you at the dorm with Negi?"

"Well, let's just say things are gonna get pretty messy right about now," he answered, chuckling to himself.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"My special ermine candy should be in effect soon." He laughed. But the only one amused was him, because he soon found himself being strangled by the red-head demon.

"What!? Don't tell me you had some perverted plans of yours again!" She yelled, wrapping her fingers dangerously around the ermine's tiny little neck.

"AHH! Animal abuse! Animal abuse!" The poor creature shrieked as she tightened her grip. Without even trying, he quickly scrambled his way out of her hands and jumped as far as he could away from her, fortunately landing on a confused Yue's shoulder.

"Am…I interrupting something?" Yue said nervously while taking a sip from a juice box.

"Don't worry about it." Asuna replied, her anger slowly washing away from her. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"I sorta got bored so I decided to head to the library to find something to do." Yue answered dryly, taking another sip absent-mindedly. She sighed, "You know, our group is always good with a trio. Without Nodoka, there's nothing to control Haruna. Well, besides the laws of physics." Asuna obviously didn't get the joke because she was blankly staring at the purple-haired girl, wondering what to respond.

"Never mind." Yue answered, scowling to herself about trying to make an intelligent joke to an idiot. Then again, she herself was an idiot, baka black in fact, but she decided to dismiss that for now. She looked up to see Asuna, now joined with the ermine on her own shoulder, staring at her blankly like she was crazy. A sweat drop emerged as an awkward silence clogged the air.

Suddenly, Konoka, followed by Setsuna, ran down the hallway and called for the red-head, panting and gasping for air once they reached the two girls. "Asuna! -cough- Asuna! You missed it!" Konoka said in between gasps of air.

"What?! You teepee'd Ayaka's room without me!?" Asuna questioned dumbly. The swordsman found her palm to her forehead as she sighed.

"No, better than that!" Konoka answered.

"What? Better than covering her entire room with used toilet paper!?" Asuna screamed. Konoka couldn't help smile at her actions, but Yue was just about ready to ditch them all and find something else to do. Then again, she didn't _have _anything else to do, since her normally quiet bookstore was currently keeping her favorite teacher happy. Damn that 'no guys' rule. They didn't even do anything remotely related to talking about guys, considering Negi was the only guy they _ever _talked about! Well, besides Asuna anyway, who just practically adores her Takahata. And now because of all this, she was bored out of her skull. Great…

"Yes it's better! It's about Negi and Nodoka!" Yue almost choked on her juice at those words, but on the complete flipside, Chamo knew _exactly _what to expect right about now. Once he'd finally tested it his new, 'special' product for success, he could go abroad, selling dozens and dozens of cases, making him one rich rat. He could smell the imported cigars and girls he'd get and couldn't help but grin to himself.

Unfortunately for him, one girl didn't miss that grin, and she slowly turned her attention away from Konoka's ramblings to the ermine perched on Yue's shoulder. When they're eyes locked, he immediately smelled trouble and jumped off Yue's shoulder in a futile attempt to get away, but Asuna quickly caught on and grabbed the poor thing by the tail. The other girls seemed unfazed by that little action, because Konoka was still telling the story while Yue listened intently and Setsuna sighed because she was telling the story wrong.

Baka red dangerously raised the rat up to her face and brandished him with one hell of a glare, sending goosebumps up and down his spine. "What did you do." She groaned in a demon-like tone. He held his arms up in defense to try and escape the deadly glare, but it pounded hard on him, forcing the poor ermine to talk.

"It's n-n-nothing r-really. All I d-did was s-slip a lo-love p-potion in s-some c-ch-chocolates an-and g-give them to H-Honya-san, no-nothing big." He studdered, holding his arms up in front of his face again to avoid any eye contact. Unfortunately for him, Asuna only squeezed harder on his tiny body, practically crushing him.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Asuna growled, causing Chamo to cry out in pain. "What did I tell you two about messing around with love potions!? Those things are dangerous! Don't you remember what happened the last time you did that!?" He chuckled a bit, remembering walking into Konoka and Setsuna making out once in their room. By the time both girls realized Asuna and Negi were in the room, it was too late. He was in the room, watching the whole thing though. It was like pay-per-view, only live and in person. Of course, he got brutal beating from Asuna, but it was totally worth it.

"Heh, yeah…" Chamo answered, his voice trailing off. She responded by increasing the death grip she had on him, making him shriek in terror.

"I **TOLD** you not to use those anymore!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! I won't use them again!" He answered. She sighed, loosening her grip on his neck. "But, it's still too late for now. They've probably eaten at least 1 by now." He admitted. She sighed again, dropping the ermine completely.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I just hope he doesn't do something he regrets…"

---

Nodoka found herself on her back, looking up to her love-crazed teacher, although she didn't know he was love-crazed. She could barely even catch up. All she knew is that he ate a chocolate and next thing she knew she was on the edge of the bed, being pinned down by an arm on both sides of her head and a gaze so confusing she couldn't even try to move. Was it love? Anger? Lust? She hoped it wasn't lust, because lust for a 10-year old boy would mean there was _definitely _something wrong with him.

She closed her eyes to try and escape the deadly gaze, but the sound of his hard breathing only made her more nervous and blush. When she opened them again, his face was only inches away and his eyes were in a half-closed state, staring at his 'prey' with a soul-crushing gaze. Before she could react or even let a gasp escape her lips, he plunged down on them with a forceful kiss.

Nodoka's eyes almost popped out of her skull. Here was the boy who she pined and loved suddenly kissing her out of nowhere! It was so random and so sudden she didn't even know how to react to the kiss, so she pushed her arms in front of her chest as an attempt to resist him as his body pushed down on her.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss and stared at her again, this time with a less lustful look. Nodoka opened her mouth to say something, but words escaped her at the moment. All she could do was babble and trip over her own words, still pinned down by her teacher. As he bent down, her eyes followed and Negi grabbed her legs, lifting them on the bed as well as getting on the bed himself. He couldn't help not stare at the girl, innocently placing her arms in front of her breasts and keeping her knees together. In his chocolate-engaged state, he plunged down to capture her lips again, only this time he used his weight to make the kiss deeper.

Nodoka was utterly flabbergasted. She had no idea what to do, to think, to act at the time. After all, it wasn't long ago before he took her first kiss, and now something like _this _happens. And yet, his lips were so soft and inviting. But the heat from his body wasn't helping lower her own, not to mention her hormones. As a last attempt to resist him, she tried opening her mouth to get out even the slightest word, but was soon silenced by his tongue entering her mouth.

The purple-haired bookstore couldn't even think straight with his hot, steamy tongue entranced with her own. They danced and twirled in her mouth as he eased his hands under her to caress her back. The warmth, the chance, the dream. All three of them dancing around in her head as she kissed the boy. Of course, she dreamed about things like this every night, sometimes going a lot further than they were now. But now she could feel his tongue, how warm he was, and how passionate this kiss really was. She couldn't even think about throwing such a golden chance away. He even had breath that tasted like milk chocolate! A chance like that would never come again and…

"_Wait. The chocolate!" _She thought hastily._ "There must've been something in them that made him this way! How or why I really don't know, but that must be the reason! B-But how do I get him to snap out of it?" _She couldn't even think of a way when she felt a hand at a place that set her entire body on fire. His hand was slowly inching up her stomach as she was enwrapped within her own thoughts, and now his fingers were only centimeters away from her bra. Her eyes snapped open, but it was already too late. Negi quickly released her right breast from the cotton bra and squeezed the whole breast. Hard.

"Ahh!" Nodoka moaned, her body arching its back by reflex. Negi's other hand quickly wheeled around from her back and inserted itself into Nodoka's shirt, squeezing her other breast hard as well. She moaned again, and soon Negi was enjoying himself as he squeezed her breasts, alternating between hard and soft squeezes.

"Ahhh…oohh…mmm…errhh…ahh…" Nodoka moaned. Negi leaned in again for another kiss as he groped her, causing her to moan in his mouth as they kissed. He released the kiss, then lifted the shy girl's shirt above her breasts, completely exposing them to his lustful ways. Nodoka couldn't help but to squeak out in disapproval, but he paid no attention to it. He plunged down on them, licking and sucking on her right nipple.

"Oh god!" Nodoka screamed. This new feeling of pleasure washed over her entire body, as both her nipples perked up. He smiled at that and alternated to the other nipple, repeating the same method of licking and sucking on her now pert nipples. She couldn't help moaning and gasping at each lick, each sucking motion, and each squeeze he performed.

"Sensei!" She screamed as he continued to suck, making sure to give each breasts equal attention. Finally, he lifted his head to stare at her again. Her breasts were soaked in a mixture between his saliva, her sweat and his own sweat. His face was unreadable, but Nodoka's was full of fear and lust at the same time. He planted a small kiss on her lips before easing his body down toward her legs. Her eyes followed, but she knew exactly where he was going. He grabbed her pant legs and started to pull them off, giving Nodoka a small chance to think.

She knew that if this went on anymore than it did, her virginity would have been chucked out the window. But was it really possible for a 10-year-old boy to even take innocence? Then again, no one thought a 10-year old boy having a teacher's job at a middle school, but here we are. Either way, was it really right to take advantage of him like this? Or…was it him taking advantage of her? Auugh…this is too confusing.

Negi finished taking off her pajama pants and gazed at the one thing guarding her from losing her purity. Those purple panties. He took a second to look at them before grabbing them in his hands.

"_What do I do, what do I do!?" _Nodoka thought quickly. "_I…really want to…but…not like this! I…I…I got to stop before it's too late!" _Nodoka quickly moved her legs to the edge and bounced off the bed to get away from succumbing to her urges. Unfortunately, she left behind one thing. Her panties.

"Aaah!!" She shrieked as she covered up her sensitive area and sank to the floor. Now the only thing she had on was her shirt and bra that had been brought up to above her breasts, leaving her completely exposed besides the arms covering them. She quickly pulled down her shirt to hide her pert nipples, but she still felt so naked now that her panties dangled within the fingers of her teacher. All she could do without exposing herself was back into a corner while her teacher awaited on the bed. Suddenly, the half-naked girl felt something soft on her bare butt. She quickly turned to find her bag of books, just where she left them. And with that, she had an idea. She grabbed the un-dismissed mind reading book and held it behind her back. Then she stood up without

"N-Negi-sensei." She called. "Before we…continue…I'd like to play a game."

"Anything for you, baby." He replied in a macho tone. Nodoka shivered at that, but kept going.

"I'm going to ask you one question. If you w-win…I'll…" she stopped, thinking of the correct way to word it. "I-I…I'll let y-you do w-whatever you w-want to me…"

"Sounds great to me." Negi said lustfully.

"O-Okay…" She quickly thought of what to ask. All she needed was for him to think the answer and she could get him to stop, but she needed to say it right… "Um…How do I return you to your normal, gentleman self?" She asked, unsure of what she said. The dazed Negi only smirked and replied, "Now why would you want him to return when you have me?"

She _really _didn't like that answer, but regardless, she quickly crouched back down and opened the book and frantically turned the pages, thinking of his name. But when words and pictures popped up, it _definitely _wasn't what she was looking for. Both pages were lined up with pictures of them together in erotic positions. She blushed a deep red and continued onto the next page, but it only contained more perverted visions. Page after page was almost every position known to man, and even some that required magic. The worst part of it all was that it was turning her on completely by accident, and soon she was awaiting what was on the next page. She finally snapped out of her extremely perverted thoughts when she saw an incantation. Luckily it wasn't too long so it looked just like what she needed.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she chanted, "**Ego** **dico super totus meus ops unbind meus socius ex virus**!" When she opened her eyes, nothing had happened. She looked at the incantation but realized there was something else on the other page. She flipped it and her eyes widened. It said, 'You must complete the incantation while in the arms of the one poisoned.' She slowly turned to Negi, who was absent-mindedly juggling her panties in his hand. She didn't know whether it was a trap, or what the real answer was, but there was nothing else on the page.

She gulped, but stood while covering herself. Negi looked to full attention. "Y-You m-may…" She reluctantly opened her arms, blushing all the while and exposing her glistening pussy in the process. He smiled and leaped across the room, then tackled his prey to the ground. Nodoka, with book in hand, quickly re-chanted the incantation, "**Ego dico super totus meus ops unbind meus socius ex virus!**" A bright light emanated from Negi's chest, signaling something had happened to him. And before she knew it, little Negi was asleep in her arms. She couldn't help but smile at his sleeping face, but at the same time, blush like crazy since she _still _didn't have any panties on.

Thinking about that, she quickly got up and grabbed them off Konoka's bed, putting them on quickly as possible. Then she spotted her pajama bottoms, tossed carelessly on the banister, and put them on as well. Then she sat down to take a breather. After all, it's not too many nights you escape being raped by a 10-year-old. It's surprising, frightening, and crazy all at the same time.

She sighed, watching her teacher sleep. Although she was glad he wasn't trying to rape her again, she'd wished the night had gone a lot better. Hopefully he wouldn't remember a thing afterward, and they could go back to their regular lives. But if he _did, _boy would there be some awkwardness.

Sighing again, she realized that he was shivering, even if all _his _clothes were on. She walked up to him and touched his cheek, smiling a bit. "_He does have a nice sleeping face…"_She thought as she picked him up. Nodoka struggled getting over to the bed, but she got him over safely and tucked him in. "_Ya know…I somehow feel like a mom…" _She giggled a bit and turned away from the bed, grabbing her diary in the corner.

---

**November 1**

Dear Diary,

Today was one of the strangest days of my life. I probably shouldn't write too much, because I'm so tired from today. It was going as usual, that is, until I went over Negi's dorm today. Yes, I know, completely unbelievable of me right? Well get this. I stayed over for the night! Yes, I know, Haruna and Yue were very proud of me too. But, it pretty much went from bad to worse once I got there. It's better if I explain…

Well, after I got there, it was pretty awkward just sitting there. Finally, when we started talking, he started beating up on himself because he was afraid, but I told him not to worry about it. He smiled again, and we were just about to lean in for a kiss, but then Little Setsuna showed up in a demon suit. Then Little Konoka showed up as well and it got pretty ugly. I told them we weren't doing anything a teacher and student shouldn't, but that only made things ten times worse. I'm sure Asuna's gonna show up tomorrow like, "What the hell were you two doing last night!?" It almost makes me not want to go to sleep…

Then, after that, Negi and I fell off the bed, and he had his hands on my breasts. Then Takahata-sensei walks in and reacts the same way Konoka and Setsuna did, thinking we were both perverts. But that's not even where the real trouble began. After Negi came back in from chasing Takahata-sensei, I offered him a chocolate. But apparently, someone had spiked it with a love potion because he was all over me!

It was one of the scariest moments of my life. At first, he pinned me to the edge of the bed and kissed me, but then he brought me up and laid me on it, then kissed me deeply. His lips were so warm, his body was so hot, and he tasted just like chocolate. But all of that scared me all of sudden because somehow it…grew.

Soon, he was groping my breasts like crazy, and licking and sucking…Just thinking about it scares me a bit….because I almost gave into him. Just by doing that it felt so good. It was like I could eat one thousand ice cream cones of my favorite flavor and still not feel that same pleasure I did before in that minute or so. And then, he took my pants off and even my panties! I was able to get away before anything else happened, but I'm sure he saw…something.

Ugh, just writing about it so close to when it happened is a bit…tiring. I'm very tired right now, so I'm going to have to stop for now. But…I don't know how I'm going to be able to continue after this. If he doesn't remember this, hopefully I can just forget it too and not worry about it. But otherwise it may eventually get out. And yet, he looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I might have to sleep alone tonight though. I don't know how I might, considering I mostly bunk with Yue, but I just might have to…

I'm sorry, I have to end this entry. I'm way too tired to continue. Please forgive me

---

Sighing, she finished writing, noticing it was a lot darker than before she started writing. She closed her diary and set it on the couch next to her, thinking only of where she'd sleep tonight. She _could _bunk with Negi. After all, he's asleep and he'll probably be knocked out cold for a while, so there's nothing to worry about there. But just sleeping next to him after what had happened, it made her sweat bullets. Then, a harsh wind hit her like a ton of bricks, even with her pajamas back on. She sighed again and climbed into Konoka's bed with Negi, her back against him. Then she pulled the covers back and closed her eyes.

---

A blue-haired girl skittered through hallway after hallway, looking for a certain orange-haired girl. Recently, everyone had fallen asleep after a massive pillow fight with the entire class. They had all taken what once was a weapon and turned it into something to sleep on, and headed off to sleep land. Unfortunately, one girl missed her ride, and was now going through looking for someone to help her with that. She'd heard a certain teacher slept a long with her, so it wouldn't be a problem to ask of the same right?

She sighed, thinking she had the same fear Negi did. Nodoka had it herself, and so they sometimes slept in the same bed. But she had never admitted that she enjoyed having someone else to sleep with, even if she didn't "_like them that way"_. She sighed and walked through a guest bedroom, spotting a figure fast asleep. Her arms were sprawled out in a similar fashion to the red-head. Thinking it was Asuna, Yue snuck up to the head of the figure and snuck a peak under the covers, only to find something _else. _

Yue stood stunned to find Konoka and Setsuna, both under the covers. But Setsuna was using the open chest of Konoka as her pillow while her arms remained dangled around the brown-haired girl's exposed belly. Yue snickered a bit, knowing exactly how Setsuna would wake up the next morning. She put the covers back and snuck out the room and into the guest room next to it. There, she spotted the orange hair even in the dark, and snuck over to her bed. Then, she stupidly poked Asuna right on the cheek.

"Ehh…what…Takahata-sensei?" Asuna mumbled in her sleep. Yue poked again, this time a bit harder. Asuna's eyes creaked open and she shot Yue with an exasperated look. "Yue?"

"Hi." Yue responded, faking trying to be happy.

"Wh-what is it?" Asuna asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Mind if I sleep with you?" She asked quietly. Asuna scooted over and opened the covers for her, in which Yue scooted in.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Asuna murmured.

"Yeah…thanks."

"Sure…Just don't undress me in my sleep okay?" Asuna fake laughed, turning her back to Yue.

"You don't have to worry about that." Yue answered dryly, turning her back to Asuna.

"Good. Finally I won't have a bedmate that gets me in my underwear…" Asuna mumbled. Unfortunately for her, Yue heard her.

"Negi does that?"

"Well, at little. It's nothing serious…" Asuna answered back nervously.

"Hm...Nodoka does that too…"

"Really now?"

"Well, she doesn't know. Most of the time, I just tell her it was my fault so she doesn't think too hard about it."

"Oh, okay. Well, hopefully those too don't sleep in the same bed."

"I doubt it. Nodoka's still to shy for something like that."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, enough talk, I'm tired."

"Good night, Asuna-san."

"Good night, Yue."

And with that, both girls went to sleep. Little did they know what had really gone on back at their dorm…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the chapter. Sorry it was such a long update period, it took me forever to finally sit down and finish it. Just for the record, **Ego** **dico super totus meus ops unbind meus socius ex virus** is Latin for "I call upon all my power to unbind my comrade from poison." Other than that, that's the end. Read and review guyz.


	3. Chapter 3

**By Nodoka**

Sorry for the long wait guys. It's just that well, I've been a bit busy with summer lately and stuff, getting songs, and all that stuff. Ya know, summer stuff. And also, for those who haven't noticed, I've decided to change the summary. I decided I might as well have some plot, even if it's some crazy plot that no one understands. Ha ha, I sound like Fairy Oddparents. Well, without further ado, I give you the next chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One girl was finally stirring from her long rest after a long, long night. It had gotten pretty hectic from what she expected, in fact it was almost, creeping her out right about now. But, for now, it was behind her, as long as nothing was brought up again, right? Sure, her teacher had been under a spell, causing her to almost get raped…but hey, it's all behind her.

Riiiiigghht…

She sighed, knowing it wasn't easy to forget. But, she would try anyway, at least do her best for now. There wasn't much she could do now, nothing but wake up. Wake…up…

She pried her eyes open slowly in a half-open state to take in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed that was out of place was a bright scarlet hair color, unlike Yue's normal sky blue. Nodoka then remembered that she was staying over at his place for a while, just until the sleepover was over.

The next thing she could feel was a faint breeze brushing the skin on her lower back, a spot that usually never even sees the light of day. She shrugged it off, knowing thinking about it at the time definitely couldn't be good. Then she felt that same breeze of warm air, but on right on her chest. It was like the breeze somehow went right through her and to it for some reason, right through the comfort of her pajama top and…

Wait a second…wind? There's no window on the other side of the bed. That's when she opened her eyes fully and looked down _at _the redhead, and was utterly shocked to find a half-naked boy, save for his underwear, lightly breathing into her chest, like a child does to her mother. His arms were wrapped around her upper back, as were her own arms. And other than her underwear and bra, she was half-naked along with him.

She quickly covered her mouth to cover up herself from letting out a blood-curling scream, just to stupidly try and enjoy the moment as much as she could. I mean, this was the same guy that was _licking _that chest just some hours ago, but even she couldn't resist the temptation of letting this moment ride out as long as it could. It's not every day a girl gets to sleep with his teacher right?

That's when she noticed one other thing that was definitely out of place. He was _moving. _She could feel his arms shifting a bit around her back, and his hair brushing up against him in his slight mobility. Strangely enough, it was driving her nuts that was shifting ever so lightly that all it did was sweep her skin gently in a fashion similar to last night…

She blushed, trying her best to hide it. And that's when it happened.

She finally noticed that Negi's eyes were indeed open. And they were widely staring back at her.

---

"Ahh!" Asuna breathed, taking in the morning air. "Nothing like a great night sleep to energize ya, aye Yue?"

Yue, who was not as enthusiastic as Asuna in the mornings, grunted and moaned, pulling the covers tightly back over her head to shield herself from the blinding light. Then she shot back up, realizing something was definitely wrong with this picture! _"Asuna…energetic…_in the morning_?!" _Yue thought confusedly.Either the numerous whacks to the face from those pillows were taking their toll on her, or hell just froze over.

"Yue?" Asuna asked, only a bit quieter.

"Yeah…sure…mornings…" Yue replied meekly. "But why are you so energetic this morning?"

"Hmm…I don't know. I guess Iincho's bed is kinda refreshing for some reason." Asuna suggested, getting up from the bed. "So…you think she made breakfast? 'Cause I'm starrrvved…"

"I don't kn—" Suddenly, Yue was cut off by a huge shriek of terror, coming from a familiar swordsman in the next room. The mage-in-training smirked, knowing exactly what to expect. But Asuna, completely caught off guard, ran to the next room to find out the cause of the scream.

She flung open the door and yelled, "Konoka! Are you ok—" Asuna stopped when she saw the scene before her.

Setsuna was currently holding herself up with a hand on both sides of Konoka's head. Konoka had a hard blush on her face, as Setsuna had somehow ditched her sleepwear and only supported her bra and panties. And the brown-haired girl's shirt was open down the middle, showing off her bra in the process. By the time Setsuna had finally caught onto the redhead's appearance, it was far, far, far, far too late.

"P-Please take your time!" Asuna yelled before bowing and slamming the door after her.

"Wait! You've misunderstood!" Setsuna yelled after her, but she was already gone. Setsuna sighed and looked back to Konoka, who was smiling in a strangely erotic way.

"S-Secchan…I didn't know you liked me that way…" Konoka said breathlessly, even though every Negima fan knows she was teasing the poor girl. Well, everyone except Setsuna of course.

"O-O-Ojou-sama!" She stammered, climbing off her friend in a heartbeat and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Aww…I told you. Stop calling me that," Konoka pouted, sitting up. "It makes me feel like an old woman."

"But Ojou—"

"Secchan." The hopelessly happy girl frowned.

"K-Kono-chan…" Setsuna hesitantly replied, looking at everything but her friend.

"Thank you."

"Y-Yeah." The samurai weakly smiled to her. She quickly grabbed her night clothes that had been _somehow _tossed aside and put them back on slowly. She still wondered how exactly they got that way. There was no way she moved around in her sleep so something was wrong…

"Well, c'mon, we'll miss breakfast like this!" Konoka bounced off the bed and skipped happily to the door, with her guardian angel behind her. They opened the door to find Asuna, blacked out on the ground with a trail of blood leaking out her nose. Yue then appeared in the hallway and laughed, grabbing the unconscious girl by the arms.

"You must've had a good night." Yue remarked flatly.

"Yep!" Konoka replied.

"N-No! It's not like that!" Setsuna tried to cover up.

"Suuuureee…" Yue said sarcastically before dragging the red-head back to the guest room. Setsuna sighed, knowing this could probably end badly, but decidedly shrugged it off and walked down the long hall with her cheery friend behind her.

---

"Hi." Nodoka responded flatly.

"Hey?" Negi said. "Wh-what am I doing here?"

"Uhhh…sleeping?" Nodoka asked.

"No…not that." The small boy said, sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Last thing I remember was eating something…then…nothing." Nodoka couldn't help have a sweatdrop. He really couldn't remember a thing, after all that. She didn't know whether she was lucky or cursed.

"Y-you don't remember anything?" The shy girl asked, tapping the tips of her fingers together.

"No…nothing." He hopped off the bed and looked out the window. "I didn't do anything to you, did I Nodoka-san?" He turned his head to find a blushing girl fumbling her fingers around and looking at everything but him.

It took her entire willpower just to say, "N-N-No…n-nothing."

"Are you okay Nodoka? The clueless boy asked, noticing her full face blush.

"F-Fine fine!" She defended, getting up quickly and inching slowly to a corner of the room. She faked looking at her non-existing watch and stammered, "W-well look at the time! I'd better go bathe okay bye!" And with that, she grabbed her stuff from behind her and bolted out the door as fast as her legs could carry her. Negi looked at his actual watch on his arm, puzzled to find it was only 5 in the morning…

He sighed and plopped back in bed, resuming his slumber alone.

---

"Ahh! I'm awake I'm awake!" Asuna screamed, bolting up from her covers. She looked around for her sleeping companion but was no where to be found. Sleepily rubbing her eyes she rose up from the bed and walked over to the window, opening it to find it a lot more brighter than she remembered.

"Oh, so you're finally up."

Asuna quickly wheeled around to see her blonde rival in the open doorway, fully dressed unlike her.

"Iincho…" The lazy girl said. "What time is it?"

"About eleven." Ayaka answered.

"What?! Already!?" Asuna screamed.

"Well of course only _you _would sleep this late." Ayaka said, outstretching her arm to point out the cheerleader squad running cheerfully running around in maid outfits, with the Natsuki twins following close behind.

"I was awake earlier…but I passed out." Asuna answered stupidly, causing Ayaka to produce a sweatdrop and sigh.

"That's typical of you." The class rep remarked, smirking a bit.

"As I recall," Baka red proclaimed, trying to sound smart by using big words, "_You _blacked out last night after I defeated you!"

"Oh! You mean after you used that dirty trick?!" Ayaka complained angrily, clenching her fists together.

"Whatever, a win's a win." Asuna claimed, smiling.

"Why you…!" With one quick motion, she leaped across the vast space between them and shot a fist right at the red head, who responded quickly by dodging. And soon, they were at it again, launching punches and verbal attacks all around.

Just at that very moment, Makie had just ran past the room at a break neck speed, before skidding in the hallway to stop. She recognized that kind of blurs and colors and knew only one thing.

"Hey! Asuna and Iincho are at it again!" The energetic girl shouted through the hallways, her voice echoing throughout each and every one of them. Before long, everyone was in the room, eagerly viewing the battle before them.

"I got 5 meal tickets on Asuna!" Haruna shouted, waving the tickets in the air.

"I put 10 on Iincho!" Ako yelled.

"Fight Asuna!" Konoka yelled energetically from the crowd. Setsuna sighed and could only wave her head in disapproval.

"Go Iincho!" Makie cheered. All the other girls had other various other supports, minus a few girls in the back. Mana didn't say a word; Zazie was too busy juggling knives, cactuses, and other pointy objects she found around the house. And both Yue and Chisame couldn't help to think the same thought:

"_They're all idiots." _

---

"Okay, okay, just have to put them in."

Nodoka struggled with releasing the objects in her hand. After she took an incredibly long bath alone in the bathhouse, she had just returned, and now all she had to do was discard the undergarments from last night into the laundry bin. Seemed easy right?

Unfortunately, not for Ms. Library. She'd been standing at that same position, holding both items over the bin, arguing with herself whether to put them in or not. _"Of course I _should _put them in. They're dirty after all…" _She thought with a blush, inching her hand closer to letting them go.

"_B-but…Negi-sensei…touched them…" _The poor girl argued, bringing the objects back to her.

"_No no no! They have to be washed!" _Nodoka reasoned, budging her arm back to the center of the basket.

"_But...but…" _Nodoka thought, shoving the items back to her. _ "Gaah! I'm not going anywhere with this…" _She sighed and sat down on the cool floor, too enwrapped in thought to sit in a chair a couple feet away from her.

"_Okay, okay. Yue told me if I ever have these types of situations, I should compromise…" _Nodoka reminded herself. She looked at both items in her hand. _"Hmm…but…which do I keep?" _The girl held up both the bra and panties, comparing them next to each other. "Auugh! It's too hard to choose!" Nodoka screamed in a frustrated tone unlike her usual self. "Okay, okay. Got to calm down…" She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, then went back to thought. And there she sat, trying to decide which was the better choice, until finally, she perked up.

The shy girl shot into the air in happiness, dropping both pieces into the bin, and happily skipped away with a giggle, a wondrous thought swimming around in her head.

"_I just won't wash my pajamas for a while!" _

---

"Everybody out!"

One frustrated blonde host yelled as she slammed the door on 25 school girls, a ghost, and an ermine. Of course, 25 of them all turned to the main source of their banishment: One energetic redhead. Or should I say…pinkhead? Is that a word? Whatever.

"Good going Makie." Haruna partly scowled, disappointed her entertainment had just been cut short.

"What? How was I supposed to know she'd throw us out?" Makie defended, shrinking down nervously.

"I'd throw you out of my house too if you called me fat…" Chisame muttered under her breath.

"I throw you out my house too you call me fat!" Ku Fei yelled, gaining an unseen scowl from Chisame.

"Awww…All I said was she could win 'cause she had a big strong body! I didn't mean to call her fat…" Makie declared, sinking down even lower.

"Don't worry about it Makie. We can just go back to the dorms for now." Chizuru reasoned.

"Yeah!" Konoka exclaimed, walking ahead of the pack. "Besides, I want to find out what else happened to Negi-kun and Honya-san!"

"Ehh!?" The entire class, minus Yue and Setsuna, exclaimed.

"What? What happened!?" Asakura questioned, ready with a note book handy to get a scoop in an instant.

"Yeah! What what?" Haruna asked eagerly, just as excited as Asakura.

"Fufu, I'll tell you on the way!" Konoka giggled and walked ahead, the rest of the class eager to find out what happened. Setsuna could only follow in shame, knowing it'd probably end up pretty bad for the poor teacher. As everyone headed out, one girl stayed behind, staring into space. She slowly opened her mouth and said bluntly,

"I think I killed that cat."

Shrugging, Zazie walked on to rejoin the rest of the group.

---

"Hello? Anybody here?"

A girl wondered through empty halls, one after another, looking for her friends. She looked everywhere she could, getting lost a few times in the massive house in the process, and finally sighed and sat down right in the middle of the hallway, unsuccessful. She sighed and sat there for a while, thinking about where everyone could be. Recently she heard about a fight but was too occupied to even pay any attention to it. Now she wished she hadn't been thinking of a new way to travel underwater without pressure totally collapsing on you and still be able to speed up to 200 miles per hour. I mean, c'mon, there was a submarine, but that was way too big for this girl. Besides, whenever she wanted to go sea exploring, she didn't want to need an entire crew just to collect some data. And there were battle purposes too.

"Man where _is _everyone?" Satomi thought out loud.

---

"And yeah, that's about it."

The brown-haired girl smiled after finishing relinquishing all that she had known from last night, plus or minus a few 'corrections' from Setsuna.

"Oooohhh!" The entire class made a noise in awe, gaining a looks from the few other people in the car.

"This changes _everything_!" Haruna squeaked. "I had no idea she had it in her!" She elbowed Yue, who simply sighed and looked out the window of the train.

"Iincho's gonna flip when she hears this." Makie commented.

"_IF _she hears this." Asuna replied.

"What's that mean?" Ako asked.

"It means," Asuna started, putting her hands on a nearby bar, "Nobody say _any _of this to her. Got it?"

"Why? You protecting Negi-kun?" Konoka asked mischievously, faking an innocent face.

Asuna turned the same color as her hair and responded quickly, "What? No way! Chances are if this gets out, there's gonna be a big, annoying problem from her, then she'll come into _my _room and make a huge fuss of it! I don't want that to happen."

"Hmm…she has a point." Setsuna commented quietly.

"We can try…but chances are this is gonna get out faster than Asakura can get to a story." Yue replied. She glanced at the reporter who was holding a phone in one hand and using her other to plug her ears.

"Ugh…this isn't gonna end well," Asuna said, making her way toward Asakura.

---

"Soo…what do I do now?"

Nodoka asked out loud, walking around the empty dorm. She'd walked around everyone's rooms except her own, having nothing to do at the moment. Of course, Library Island was probably a great idea since it was still a bit early. But, this girl didn't want to take any chances. There was a slight, extremely improbably chance that she could run into her teacher, and luck was _not _on her side. She's got the hickey on her chest to prove it.

Sighing, she passed the front door for what seemed like the millionth time in that hour. Nodoka sucked up her gut and walked out the door, taking in her environment. Nobody around for miles…

With a grin plastered on her cheeks, she happily walked toward her fortress of literature, paying no attention to the glowing purple vortex emerging from the door as she left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the extremely long update guys. I got sidetracked a lot making this, and kept running out of ideas. I'm not good with plot okay! Lol, anyway, read and review those who still actually read this…


End file.
